Finding Home
by AngelAmongTheStars
Summary: Zera has left her planet in hopes of finding the key to maintaining peace in the universe and reversing the evil that has been released onto the world. However, she finds herself with a legacy to continue. But there is one thing for certain to Zera is that humans and other races of the universe are not as different as they think they are. Rated PG-13. Please read chapter warnings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor do I make any money off of this story.

 **Summary:** Zera has left her planet in hopes of finding the key to maintaining peace in the universe and reversing the evil that has been released onto the world. However, she finds herself with a legacy to continue. But there is one thing for certain to Zera is that humans and other races of the universe are not as different as they think they are.

" **Finding Home"**

 **Prologue**

Zordon wasn't just a galactically hero but a husband and father. His wife, Xeloria, was loyal to her husband cause but worried every time he was called to deal with a threat in the universe. Especially after they started a family. They had three sons and daughter. The little girl was just a newborn when Zordon left to deal with Rita.

It was late that night when Zordon waited until everyone was asleep to leave. His sons were out like a light. His wife was sound asleep. However, as he entered the nursery one little someone was still awake. He smiled as picked up his baby girl, his little princess. Without a doubt he loved his boys, but there was something different about little girls. They were just a little bit more special.

"Zera, go to sleep," Zordon whispered as her crystal blue eyes stared back at him.

The baby cooed and wiggled her limbs hearing her name. Small particles of light beamed out around her. She made tiny white sparks with the light. Zordon beamed broadly. All children on Eltar could wield light but to see such control over it as an infant was rare. The only other person to do that was Zordon himself. He knew his daughter had a bright future no matter what tradition said.

"One day baby girl you are going to be a protector of this universe like me. I only hope you never become like the woman I have to capture," Zordon.

The baby just cooed at her father. He placed his finger in her hand. She gripped his finger. Though he knew it was only a natural reflex he knew never to underestimate a power of a child. He knew many myths that required an innocent child and that worried Zordon. He worried every time he left that something bad would happen while he was gone. But he trusted Xeloria to protect them. He laid the baby back in her crib and threw a bit of sleep dust over the infant. The baby yawned and fell asleep. He kissed the top of her wispy white hair then left in his ship with Alpha 5.

Xeloria's worst fear became reality when Zordon did not return. For many years Xeloria was left without answers and their children without a father. Ion was now in the academy training along with the rest of the Eltarian children. Mori was on the radar for the galactic police training academy. Xio spent time with mentors and self-teaching himself. The only one that Xeloria still held close, maybe too close, was Zera. Zera was not allowed to be even mentored let alone go to academy despite being capable of it, the Elder Council refused to allow special treatment because Zera's father was a hero to Eltar. Xeloria did all she could to encourage Zera to grow, while trying to keep the Elder Council from knowing what she was teaching Zera.

However, Xeloria's desire to have her suspicions confirmed or denied was granted. The Order of the Meridian sent Dimitria to send the news being the people of Eltar and the people of Inquiris were on good standing due to being able to understand and respect each other's intelligence.

"Mom, there is a woman from Inquiris at the door," said the small girl as she read a scroll.

Xeloria gave her daughter a baffled look. She never ceased to amaze her. All children of Eltar showed to have an enormous understanding of the universe at a young age but most forget a lot of it as a toddler but Zera retained the information. It was very peculiar. Xeloria opened the door to find an old friend, Dimitria, at her door. An old friend from Inquiris form all the planets in the universe. Xeloria just shook her head blowing way her puzzled thoghts.

"Have you been expecting me?" asked Dimitra as she hadn't even knocked on the door.

"Not exactly expecting but more like knowing," said Xeloria.

"What is knowing without expecting?" said Dimitra.

"Come on in," said Xeloria.

Dimitra eyes fell on the white haired girl as she read from a book. Xeloria got a drink from the kitchen. Dimitria at down in a chair watching the girl curiously. It was extremely rare for galactic visitors to even see an Eltarian child let alone observe one. Despite this it was a known fact that almost all Eltarians had silver hair, but white was not unheard of just uncommon.

"Has the Order of the Meridian sent you?" asked Xeloria "do you have news?"

"Do you not know the answer yourself?" said Dimitria.

"I have waited years to know the truth and dealing with questions for answers is not helping. Is my husband dead or alive?" asked Xeloria her voice raising the lights flicking in the room.

"We cannot say for certain," said Dimitria calmly knowing not to upset an Eltarian.

"Then what do you want?" asked Xeloria unsatisfied with the response.

"The Order of Meridian would like to know the state of the children?" asked Dimitria.

"They are fine besides not having their father," said Xeloria sharply.

Dimitria understood the Eltarian's pain. Not knowing was sometimes worse than knowing but not always. Eltarians find comfort in knowledge but when there is no knowledge to be learnt they are restless and irritable. It was a known fact of the universe.

"The boys are expanding their knowledge and become warriors, as they are expect to do," said Xeloria.

"And the girl?" asked Dimitria.

"The girl is right here and she has a name," said Zera.

"Zera!" scolded Xeloria.

"What is a child without unwavering courage?" said Dimitra.

"We do as we must," said Xeloria refusing to say if she was breaking Eltarian tradition or not.

"Is it not tradition for daughters of Eltar to ascend to greatness?" asked Dimitria.

"Our traditions are fickle things," said Xeloria.

"If the daughters cannot ascend how can the race?" asked Dimitria.

"I cannot say that answer without doubt. I do not write the laws of Eltar," said Xeloria.

Dimitria was not blind. She could see both the potential the girl had as well as the danger she posed if not trained. Could Eltar's Elder Council be so blind? They would risk the sake of the universe over tradition. The Order of Meridian could not afford another Rita Repulsa.

"What if I could offer a way around tradition?" asked Dimitria.

"What are you proposing?" asked Xeloria straightening up in her seat.

Zera looked up from her scroll. She didn't know the offer for certain but it could assumed there was only one way for her to continue her pursuit of knowledge of the universe and that was to leave Eltar. But she did not speak for it was not her right to.

"Say if there is a place far away from prying eyes where she can be taught to harness the knowledge of the universe and learn to apply the power within?" said Dimitria.

"So you are saying I allow the Order of Meridian to train my daughter to continue her father's legacy and keep the order and peace in the universe," said Xeloria.

Dimitria nodded in response. Xeloria looked at her daughter in deep thought. Xeloria got up and turned away from Dimitria and from Zera, she just couldn't show weakness right now. The silent tears slid down her cheeks. She knew what was right and had to be done but it hurt so much to do. She knew what her husband would say. But this wouldn't be happening if he was here to say it. Her husband was not here whether he was dead or out there somewhere was unknown but she was here now. She took a deep steady breath become the stoic Eltarian she was raised to be.

"It is the only choice. I cannot allow her to waste her knowledge of the universe on a planet that has yet to allow the equal grounds for which she can stand. Zordon would want her to go if he was here. Therefore, I must do what is right for the universe and allow her to go, but she must choose it herself according to tradition," said Xeloria.

Zera felt like her a knot inside of her throat. She couldn't breathe. She could see the agony in her mother eyes and she felt tremendously guilty knowing she was the reason for the pain. She looked at Dimitria saw the honest compassion and compelling wisdom. She had only a faint aura of a memory of her father, pure light. She knew she could wield the same light if she was taught. But she couldn't be taught that on Eltar. This was an unbearable choice, but she had to do it.

"It's not a matter of choice but rather a matter of fate," said Zera having not the slightest clue where that came from.

"Is it not certain the Elder Council shall be aware of this choice?" said Dimitria.

"Yes, you must go. Don't worry about me they cannot harm me, but they can harm her," said Xeloria getting up looking out the window concerned.

Zera got up and hugged her mother. Pure shock broke Xeloria's façade. Emotional connection between child and parent was extremely rare and never observed by outsiders. A child of Zera's age rarely showed any emotional connection at all to a parent, let alone the mother, but the pure defiance of tradition only proved the depth of her knowledge. Xeloria broke the tradition this one and only time for she may never be able to do it again.

The dark cloud of dust alarmed Xeloria so broke the expression of love. She rushed Dimitria and Zera to the door. Dimitria pulled Zera along into the ship.

"Time and space cannot put an end to love!" yelled Xeloria to her daughter as the door of the ship began to close.

Zera held a hand to the cold metal door. Part of her was being ripped away from her. She was scared and confused. She knew it was the right thing but not why. She may understand the universe in ways grown adults may never know but she did not understand the reasoning and power of fate. The bitterness of regret threatened to rear its ugly head.

"Answers do not come easy or free," said Dimitria opening the door to the rest of the ship.

As Zera passed the threshold she had learned the first true lessons of the universe had to provide her. For she may possess the knowledge she knew not how to access or apply it. There are some things in the universe that cannot be written in scrolls of explained in words. She did not understand the full meaning for she was only a mere child, however, she could understand the basic concept of the power of a mother's love had. She had only just peeked into the arsenal of the universe. She was not sad, scared of confused anymore for she knew the power was guiding her and would protect her.

Being brought to a new area of a planet was hard for children to adjust but moving to a new planet was beyond comprehension for a child, even for one like Zera. The explosive outburst of light was threatening to throw the balance of the universe out of place. The Order of Meridian could not send Zera back home due to the way she was obtained and the simple fact there had been way too much planning to just simply throw it all away. However, Dulcea began to teach the child how to dispel the energies within her. Zera was no longer just a child of Eltar but a child of the Order of Meridian.

Children do not say children forever no matter what planet they come from. Though Eltarians grow much slower and live much longer than most races they still age. Like the Eltarians the people of Inquiris also age slowly and live very long, however they differ where the children of Inquires age semi-annually but once they reach so many years they begin to age very slowly. The universe decided it was time for Zera to move beyond Inquiris. After an intense meditation season Dimitria brought Zera to Dulcea, whom would teach her more beyond just knowledge. Dulcea would teach her to ascend past the physical world that bound them. Through many years of dedication and practice she learned what many could not dream of in their wildest dreams. However, there would always be more to learn from Dulcea since no one knew more of the Great Power then she did. In order for Zera to continue her journey they made a device so she could communicate with any of the leaders of the Order of Meridian. For several years she explored and grew on her own. She gained respect within and outside of the Order of Meridian. No one doubted her ability to fill the empty shoes of her father. But she was not happy being alone King Lexian of Edenoi created Alpha 3 to be both a companion, guide and assistant to Zera. Zera was honored to be given such an gift, she had been told her father had been given an robot called Alpha 5 just like the one she had but male. However, Alpha 3 helped but was not enough. Sometimes she would meet her two younger older brothers time to time on her travels. But her travels eventual led her to Earth. With guidance from Demetria and approval from Dulcea she was allowed to travel to Earth to aid the race known as humans seeing that without proper guidance of someone who knew the universe in such of way Zera did would threaten the balance in the universe, and the Order of Meridian cannot allow any more mistakes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed this prologue. I'm promised myself I would not give anything away. So please review if you liked it or even if you didn't. This really was inspired by the fanfilm Zordon of Eltar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing nor do I make any money off of this story.

 **WARNING:** May have emotionally triggers

 **"Finding Home"**

 **Chapter 1**

Warning! Warning! Flashing red lights and blaring alarms were distracting Zera as she was trying to fly in Earth's atmosphere. The ship was being tossed around as if it was a child's toy. She had very little control of the ship. The ship was smoking from the heat of entering the atmosphere making it impossible to see where she was flying. Suddenly a mountain range appeared in front of her. She felt the impact into the mountain and knew nothing more.

The next time she woke up she was a large room with a giant tube and computers. Dimitria appeared in the tube. Zera felt as if she was drifting around in space. She didn't feel like she was grounded to anything. Come to think of it she couldn't feel her body at all. Then she realized she didn't have a body at all. Panic rose in her throat.

"Does the mind not lie so?" said Dimitria.

Zera was confused and a bit scared as well. She was very concerned about what had happened to her ship. She couldn't leave Earth without it.

"Calm your mind. What is fear if only a lack of understanding?" said Dimitria.

Zera laughed knowing she had once used those exact words. She had nothing to fear. Even if she was dead she knew that death was not the end. The only thing there was to fear was fear itself. She calmed herself down.

"What happened?" asked Zera.

"Do you not realize it?" said Dimitria.

"I crashed I know that," said Zera.

"The ship was not as stable as we thought. But do not worry I have a plan. There is a young human that was in a car accidently last night and her soul has agreed to allow you to use her body. Her soul would like to ascend but she doesn't want her family to suffer. We are going to her memories and yours together so you may have a human form. Your ship was sent to Inquiris for repairs and your body to Dulcea to be healed and then we will bring it here to be stored if there is a need to switch you back," said Dimitria, deciding that her typically way of speaking with Zera would not get the point across.

"So I died," said Zera

"The Eltarian body is quite a curious thing?" said Dimitria "it can sustain extensive amount of damage and not be died only badly injured."

"Okay, I'm not dead I just have a body that isn't functioning," sighed Zera.

"So how does this exactly work and how are you going to merge the minds of two spices together?" asked Zera.

"Do you not trust us?" said Dimitria.

"Of course," said Zera.

"Your knowledge of the universe remains but the access to the memories of Eltar and your travels will only appear when they would be apparently to survival," said Dimitria.

Zera found herself suddenly in a white room with a bed with a young lady laying on it. She had wavy golden blond hair and a warm medium honey colored complexion. She watched as the soul left the body and waved at her before disappearing in a beam of bright light. She didn't really actively try to get into the body it just pulled her inside. Once inside Zera slowly merged with human she now was.

The next morning when she opened her eyes there was no memory of Zera or of her journey that was in the forefront of the mind only the memories of Elizabeth Rose Donovan, and even those were a bit faulty. Doctors rushed into the room calling it and miracle as the young patient that had been in coma for two weeks had simply gotten up and used the bathroom on her own pulling out the tube out of her arms, which alerted the nurses and doctors.

"What is your name?" asked a doctor.

"Elizabeth Rose Donovan," said Elizabeth.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen. My birthday was on May 21st. I live in Mariner Bay. My parents are Susan and Michael Donavan," said Elizabeth.

"Her long-term memory is fine," said the doctor allowing a police officer in.

"Can you tell us what happened during the car accident?" asked the police office with a notepad and pen handy.

"What car accident?" asked Elizabeth farrowing his eyebrow.

"What day is it?" asked the doctor.

"June 6th, graduation was last night," said Elizabeth crossing her arms.

"I think she's lost about close to a month's worth of memory. She was brought her June third," said the doctor.

Police officer looked pissed. Elizabeth had no idea what they were going on about. She did want to know why she was here though and she wanted to know where her parents were.

"Look kid, stop foolin' around. What happened that night?" growled the officer.

"Sir, if I knew I would tell you," said Elizabeth.

"Officer Jones, please remove yourself from this room," said the doctor.

The officer left the room mumbling under his breath. The doctor was speaking in a low voice to a nurse. Elizabeth felt completely ignored and like she knew absolutely nothing. She wanted to know what was going on. She felt like a little kid.

"Will someone tell me what happened?" snapped Elizabeth.

A nurse tried to grab her arm and Elizabeth wiped her arm away. She didn't trust anyone. She had never trusted doctors unless her parents were around. Her grandfather used to tell her the horror stories of when he worked in a mental institution and why when Aunt Karen was put in a mental institution he was so picky about the institution she was placed in. Ever since he told her the first story she had never looked at doctors the same way.

"Nurse Wilson, leave her be. She has a right to know. You were in a car accident, you've been in coma for a week," said the doctor calmly.

Elizabeth looked completely stunned. She didn't remember a car accident. She only remembered getting back from graduation and a huge fight with her oldest sister and her youngest older brother trying to break it up and calm everyone down. She couldn't even recall what they were fighting about only that it felt like it was the same thing it always was.

The floor and the ceiling were swirling together. She felt like her whole world was like a merry go around. She couldn't keep anything straight. Voices were muffled and lights were extremely bright. Then it all went black.

Several hours later Elizabeth slowly woke up as her senses took time to recover. Her hearing was the first to start working as she heard her father's voice she attempted to open her eyes. It took a few minutes for Elizabeth to be able to get her eyes open. It took a few minutes for her eyes adjust to see her parents. Her mother with her warm honey complexion and light brown hair looking between her husband and the doctor with worry. Her father standing tall and confident with his greying golden blond hair and fair complexion, next to the dark-skinned doctor her father really stood out.

"She awake," said Susan softly.

"Thank you lord," Susan said looking up at the ceiling.

"Why did she pass out again?' asked Michael.

"Emotional distress, we told her about the accident she went into shock. She's lost about a month's worth of memories so we had to explain why she was in the hospital," said the doctor.

"So there is nothing wrong?" asked Susan.

"She's healed quite a bit during the week of coma but I would be taking it easy for a while. You took quite jolt in that accident," said the doctor looking directly at Elizabeth.

"When can we take her home?" asked Michael.

"Tomorrow, we want to make sure she will remain stable tonight," said the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Hanson," said Michael.

The doctor left leaving the three family members in silence. Elizabeth was franticly trying to remember something but there was nothing. She just couldn't do it. It was so irritated.

"Has anyone told you much about the accident?" asked Michael.

"No, only there was one and a police officer kept asking about it but I don't remember," said Elizabeth trying hard not to cry in frustration.

"Michael, I don't think it's time yet," said Susan.

"Let her choose if she wants to know," said Michael harshly.

"I want to know what happened," said Elizabeth.

"You went to a party with James Byers and Maureen Ashington. You paged us you were on your way home at ten. Then we get a call a ten thirty there was a car accident," said Michael "they found the car flipped over and wrapped around a tree. No one knows for sure what happened."

"What happened to James and Maureen?" asked Elizabeth stuttering.

"They were killed," said Michael.

Elizabeth broke down into sobs. They had been best friends since she could remember, not including the month of memory she had lost. She had been the one who had hooked them together saying they were just too cute together. Now they were both gone and she couldn't remember a thing to figure out what happened.

Susan tried to comfort Elizabeth but she pulled away from her. She didn't want to be touched. She wanted to be left alone. She couldn't even remember anything about a party. She knew that James was not a saint by any means when it came to parties, but she couldn't say that. She couldn't ruin the name of her best friend, even if it meant the truth would never come out. She wanted his family to be able to continue to think he was the perfect son and the same for Maureen's family. Part of her hoped she never remembered.

Returning home wasn't as easy as her parents hoped. She was physically fine but it was like they didn't know their daughter anymore. She had no interest in things she used to love. She showed no interest in dance, theater or in painting. It was like living with a stranger. Suddenly a young girl that loved the spotlight now hated it. She liked spending more time alone and reflecting. She went from Shakespeare to Lorrie Moore. It was more of a shock for her parents then her siblings or even Elizabeth herself.

The idea of living Mariner Bay came after the funerals and Elizabeth was just sitting her room spacing out. Susan and Michael decided moving closer to his work and the university would be better than staying in Mariner Bay. Silver Hills also had better schools for the younger kids. They weren't going to sell their house just move. The Victorian beach house had been in the family since it was built and needed lots of work. Of course, the younger Donovan family members weren't really happy but they were old enough not to throw a tantrum over it.

The moving to Silver Hills turned out to be a great move. The got a larger house with a modern look and was in gated community. Unlike the upper class in Mariner Bay there was a clear divide in residential communities in Silver Hills. Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with the girls her age in the gated community they lived in, there was a clear definite click of girls. But Elizabeth wasn't in high school anymore she wanted away from that stuff. She actually take off and explore the community to find places she liked near campus. It also helped her mind get off an accident she can't remember.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. Let me know the good, the bad and the ugly. Don't sugar coat reviews, I'm not a new writer. That's the only way to improve. The next chapter we get into the story deeper. I'd like to say thanks to everyone who has favorited or made an alert to my story. It means a lot.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **WARNING:** Mild swearing, reference to sexual harassment

" **Finding Home"**

 **Chapter 2**

Silver Hills University was like any other university really besides the fact it was being funded by powerhouse upper-class men. In the group of men was Elizabeth's father. It really wasn't that big of a surprise it was easy for Elizabeth to get into a university that would have passed over a mediocre student like her. They were looking for the bright minds and the ones that were less than mediocre that would do well working in the big companies. Youth like Elizabeth threatened this big companies, they were the ones going out and starting compaction. But Michael Donovan was not the man people wanted to piss off.

Elizabeth could have gotten anything she wanted, but she asked for nothing. However, despite her mother's wishes for her to commute she decided to live in the dorms. She wanted away from all that drama going on at home. She had enough on her mind dealing with her own issues. She didn't even ask for any money or any other support forms.

Pressing the key into the dorm door Elizabeth took a deep breath. She wasn't really scared just realizing how real this was all going to be. She knew once she opened this door there was no going back. She knew she would never move back home. She pressed the door open. She flipped on the light as she walked in. It was an average sized dorm room. It had a closet, two beds, a dresser and desk. She tossed her suitcase onto the bed on the left. She went back down to her jeep to get three boxes of other items. The jeep had been a gift from her grandfather a few weeks ago, a late graduation gift.

She first opened the box with the bedding in it. She put her pocket knife on the dresser while she put the bedding on. She didn't really know where she got it, but she had found it while she was packing up last night. She had boxed up her supplies to make travel easier. She emptied the box out and made a semi-organized pile under her bed. The last box had only one thing, a large zebra printed cardboard box, which she put on the shelfing in the closet.

A young woman with long brown hair and pink tank-top walked into the room holding her nose. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes as she continued to empty out her suitcase. She had a small basket with soap, shampoo, conditioner, her hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and a nail clipper.

"How much room do you need for clothes?" asked Elizabeth before the girl walked out to get more stuff.

"Oh, do you mind if I use the closet?" asked her roommate.

"No, oh yeah I do have box up on the shelfing," said Elizabeth.

"That's fine. I'm Kimberly Hart by the way," said Kimberly.

"Elizabeth," said Elizabeth leaving out her last name in case the girl knew the family.

Kimberly opened the door and gasped. Elizabeth had her back turned as she put her clothes into the dresser. She barely took up two of three shelves. In the last shelf she pulled the books out from under her bed and put them inside of it.

"Jason, you didn't have to bring those up for me," said Kimberly.

"My dorm is on the next floor it wasn't out of the way," said Jason "and you may want to lock your car."

Elizabeth took her pocket knife and put it in the top drawer. She didn't say anything about the young man in the dorm. She didn't really care. But she had to admit he was quite attractive. She had three older brothers and all their athletic friends around so the muscle isn't what she found attractive. It was that he held himself with confidence, but yet not arrogant either. He reminded her of James.

"Oh Elizabeth, this is my friend Jason," said Kimberly "Jason this is my roommate Elizabeth."

"Hello," said Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you," said Jason.

The silence was deadly. Elizabeth kept seeing James in Jason. They even started with the same letter. It was hard for her to keep herself together. This is not James. This is not James. No matter how much she repeated it in her head it was sticking. She shifted back and forth on her feet looking down.

"Are those Unionbay's?" asked Kimberly referring Elizabeth's jeans.

"To be honest I don't even remember getting them," said Elizabeth, the still had tags on them as of this morning.

"Go shopping a lot?" asked Kimberly having forgotten things she had bought when she had been on a spree.

"Not really," said Elizabeth searching around for her messenger bag.

"Oh," said Kimberly giving Jason a look.

"Have either of you seen a denim bag?" asked Elizabeth.

"Do you mean the one right here?" asked Kimberly pointing to the dresser.

Elizabeth laughed realizing it had been right in front of her nose. She grabbed it and put her key on keyring. She suddenly stopped looking at the chain on the ring, it was a four leaf clover. Maureen had given it to her from her trip to Ireland. Tears threatened to fall.

"There is an activities fair at the Quad Courtyard, hope to see both there," said Elizabeth quickly fighting back the tears. She wasted no time leaving.

The fair was bustling with people. Elizabeth was taking it all in, she hadn't been around this many people for quite some time but she it didn't really both her. She had gone to charity parties with more people then this and had given speeches at such parties.

"Hey you!" called a guy from a rather empty booth.

Elizabeth jumped slightly not expecting to be called over. However, she went over to the booth with an irritated looked. This guy didn't seem to know how to talk to girls very well.

"You seem to have a build of a fighter. We have a boxing team if you're interested," said the guy lowering his voice.

"Sorry I don't box for fighting purposes only self-defense," said Elizabeth getting ready to turn away.

"Ha, like I'd let a pretty little thing like you compete," laughed the guy.

Elizabeth tried to simply walk away. She kept clenching and unclenching her fist. She really wanted to deck this jerk. Self-entitled upper class boys like him really irked her. She had enough of that with her eldest brother. She couldn't very well punch him in the jaw like she would like to. Everything would have been fine if the guy hadn't come after her.

"Awe, you offend little girl," said the guy getting to touchy-feely for Elizabeth's taste.

"Back off," warned Elizabeth.

"Oooh, I'm so scared," teased the guy not listening.

When he grab her wrist he found himself on the ground with the wind took out him. She quickly let go not wanting to hurt him. She hadn't even thought about it only reacted. Some people turned their attention to them. She shook her hands off trying to get rid of her nervous energy. She had only been learning Wing Chun Kung Fu for a few weeks, but she been taught military style fighting since she was twelve. She only stayed to make sure she didn't hurt him. She was completely shocked when he took a swing at her. She ducked protecting her head with her arms. When he kicked towards her head she had been expecting a blow to come, but she still was knocked back. She struggled to recover from being knocked down being how out of shape she was from the accident. She let out a deep sigh of relief when someone was able to get the guy off of her. She struggled to even try to sit up. She found herself being pushed gently back down by a young woman dressed in yellow. The woman had long brown haired and looked to be possibly of Chinese descent.

"Anyone here a medical student?" called out young woman.

"Oh my god, Elizabeth are you okay?" asked Kimberly rushing over.

Elizabeth rose her hand to tell Kimberly to wait a moment. It was most just the wind knock out of her. It also hurt like hell too. She hated taken a beating like that in quite some time. It didn't help she had taken blown to a part of her body still recovering from the accident.

"You know her?" asked the young woman.

"Yeah, she's my roommate. Nice to see you again Trini," said Kimberly.

"I'm fine. Just threw me for a loop," said Elizabeth "he had bad aim."

"Elizabeth! Are you alright? Do I need call paramedics?" asked Michael, whom had been attending the event "your mother is going to kill me."

"Dad, please stop. I don't need to go to the hospital," said Elizabeth calmly pushing herself to sit up.

"I want him kicked out for misconduct," said Michael turning to another of the benefactors.

"Absolutely not dad. I don't need you jumping in a running someone's life," said Elizabeth "restraining order possibly. Think with your head not your gut."

"Thank you young man. Where is the campus police? Can I at least get him restrained?" asked Michael.

"Happy first day," grumbled Elizabeth trying to shake it all off.

"I didn't know you were part of the Donovan family," said Kimberly.

"Not something I brag about," said Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" said Jason, whom Elizabeth hadn't even noticed was there.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" said Elizabeth.

"We all came from the Angel Grove area," said Trini.

"Then go ahead and think the Donovan family is some sort of great empire helping better the world. It's better if you don't know all the rumors that spread around these hills like wildfire," said Elizabeth.

"Adam, I didn't know you were coming here? I thought Tanya and you were going to the Reefside University," said Jason.

"I found out I got a scholarship here and Tanya plans on transferring for the spring term," said Adam.

"Why it is everyone I met knows each other?" asked Elizabeth "But thanks."

"Good point there. Not even a day in and you happen to meet all my friends attend here," said Kimberly.

The rest of the even Elizabeth had Kimberly and friends fallowing her around. Not that she didn't mind the company, but it wasn't like she was going to pass out any moment. She hadn't taken any blows to the head, thankfully. She was certainly sore now and it was going to feel worse tomorrow, but that was a different story.

"Hey, that booth looks pretty empty," said Adam pointing to a booth with an surely Italian man sitting behind it.

"If you are more punk kids, move along," said the man sitting at the booth.

The man was middle aged guy with graying black hair and harsh brown eyes. He was in good shape and clearly was still with the current generations. He wore jeans and a shirt the youth center logo. He had a pair of sunglasses on the top of his head.

"You know we came over here by choice not be talked to like children," said Elizabeth crossing her arms.

Kimberly just simply rolled her eyes. She had enough macho men stuff to last a lifetime. She knew one when she saw one. Jason was too busy watching Trini to pay attention. Trini remained much calmer then Elizabeth was with the situation. Adam opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped.

"I didn't ask for some punk ass girl to talk to me like I'm some as-jerk," said the man.

"Elizabeth Donovan," said Elizabeth hold out her hand.

"Leonzio Fabrizio, put call me Leon," said the guy.

"Something tells me we'd get along just fine," said Elizabeth.

"I like the confidence. Are you part THE Donovan family?" asked Leon.

"How many times am I going to hear that one? But yes I am," said Elizabeth.

"We you part of that drama with Christian?" asked Leon.

Elizabeth sighed loudly. The reason she wasn't taking to Christian wasn't because of the same reason as her family. She had been giving him money for rent out of her paycheck only to find out instead of paying his rent he was buying drugs with HER money. That was why they weren't talking. If he ever got himself clean Elizabeth would help him out again.

"Not that drama. But my issues with my brother is a whole different problem. It seems even here people seem to know about all of that stuff. I should have known going to university where my father is a benefactor I'd still be dealing with this crap," said Elizabeth.

"It was all over the papers and how the cops were called when the Mrs. threw a frying pan at him and chased him to his car," said Leon.

Elizabeth rubbed her eyebrow. She didn't remember that happening. She hadn't even known about the money thing until Sabrina had explained to her what happened. Sabrina had been doing the same thing until she found out about the drugs too. It was hard to accept her brother would take money from his younger sisters and use it on drugs. She knew how easily it could have been her that was the family addict just as easily as it was Christian. She wished she could help him, but unless he wanted to get clean she knew it was pointless.

"So you kids have a skill sets that we could use at the Youth Center. We really need some more staff" said Leon.

"Adam, Trini and I are all trained in martial arts," said Jason.

"I do gymnastics," said Kimberly.

"Don't look at me, you don't really want me teaching kids the way I learned to fight. I just have three older brothers with huge egos," said Elizabeth

"Hey, you did just fine back there. He was just a dirty fighter," said Adam.

"Thanks, but I'm being honest. My grandfather taught me to fight military style, I don't think that's appropriate to teach kids. And formal martial arts is a work in progress for me," admitted Elizabeth.

"I think your brother said you and one of your other brothers had a band back at Mariner Bay. I could sure use someone that could help me try to reach out to a whole different group of kids with that," said Leon.

"I guess I can help him that. We really weren't a band, we just sat around seeing if we could get the neighbors angry with loud music mostly," said Elizabeth rubbing the wrist that whatever his name was grabbed

"We all start somewhere," laugh Leon.

Elizabeth smiled, she could see why Leon was in the business he was. He had a lot of charisma, she could give him that. He had a no-BS attitude round him, it was something that kept the young boys in-line. At least that worked for Elizabeth's brothers when they were younger.

"Why don't you guys come down to the youth center after your classes? We can sort out scheduling around your classes and such," said Leon.

"Okay?" said Jason.

"The youth center is right across from the cinema and coffee shop," said Leon.

"I saw it on my way here" said Elizabeth "I can give directions if needed. It's hard to miss anyways."

It turned out this wasn't a total bust despite the interested start. She had learned from the best to hold her ground and never take any crap from anyone. She had always been raised that a real man treats all woman right and never settle for any less. It was her dad's way of keeping her away from the jerk sons of his collogues. After losing a niece and daughter to the perverted men of the world he was even more for Elizabeth to be more independent and lively. In his mind that made Elizabeth less of a target and a strong person. Elizabeth wasn't complaining about it either. It had been like two sides had been fighting each other the past few years, but after the accident it was much easier to have a rebel attitude. She certainly wasn't going around breaking car windows are spray paintings things, but she wasn't taking a lot of crap from her oldest brother either anymore. She doesn't hate him since it wasn't his fault their mother taught him to act like he was superior then woman and anyone else in the world really, but it didn't make it right.

It was tough night. Elizabeth hurt too much to even move around much. She knew tomorrow was going to be horrible. She ended up laying uncomfortably on her back. She had to get back in shape. She hated how weak she felt. A few weeks ago she likely could have held her own. But she hadn't really worked on her abdomen since the accident.

BANG! Elizabeth shot up in bed from a dead sleep. She turned on the night lamp to see Kimberly on the floor. Elizabeth shook her head and looked at the alarm clock Kimberly had brought with. It took a moment for the time to register.

"Kimberly get up! It's eight o'clock," said Elizabeth getting up.

"Huh?" said Kimberly.

"I don't know when you have class but its eight o'clock, but if you want food I'd recommend getting up," said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had no trouble changing despite the fact Kimberly was right there. She didn't really care that Kimberly was there. They were both adults and female. There was no big deal really. It was smoldering hot and it was only morning jeans weren't an option. She found a ruffled light blue shirt and jean skirt that reached her mid-thigh. She quickly brushed her hair.

"Kimberly, come on get up," said Elizabeth.

Three knock at the doors didn't even get Kimberly off the floor. Elizabeth opened up the door. She was sure she looked like a zombie right now.

"Ohhh-hey Elizabeth," said Jason.

"You can get her up, she isn't responding to me," said Elizabeth yawning.

"Kim, you're going to miss your first class," said Jason.

"Ten more minutes," mumbled Kimberly.

"No get up now," said Jason literally picking up Kimberly from the floor making her stand up.

"What class do you have?" asked Jason setting out into the hallway with Elizabeth as Kimberly grudgingly got dressed.

"Today I have English Composition 101, Calculus and Introduction into Art. You?" asked Elizabeth already feeling like her arm was going to fall out from the weight of the books in her acid washed backpack.

"Biology and English Literature 100," said Jason.

"I thought I was personally going to fail the English section of the SAT, I never really paid much attention to the English teacher. He nagged and nagged for hours," admitted Elizabeth.

"I spent a few years in a leadership conference in Switzerland with two friends of mind. My friend Zack is going somewhere else, but Trini I think might be in your calculus class," said Jason rubbing his neck.

"Oh cool, maybe we'll come across each other in some better circumstances this time around," said Elizabeth with a small smile.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" asked Jason.

"Would I still be here if I planned one eating breakfast alone," said Elizabeth smirking.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Jason raising an eyebrow.

"Why should I? You seem like a smart guy, you should know the answer yourself," Elizabeth crossing her arms trying to keep a straight face.

"What are you studying? You seem like the business degree type," said Jason.

"That's what my dad would like met to do, but I don't know. I don't want to spend my life inside a building doing nothing besides crunching numbers and trying to get people to spend money they should be saving," said Elizabeth.

Jason laughed at Elizabeth's indigent tone towards big business. He thought she was joking until he realized how dead serious she was. He was so used to Kimberly and Trini being so well girly, it was hard to understand Elizabeth. Jason really thought she was just like Kimberly and Trini, but something just seemed different.

"Did you ever practice martial arts?" asked Jason.

"Why?" replied Elizabeth.

"You just seem very down-to-earth, and honestly in this town that seems to be a rare thing that's all," said Jason shrugging feeling a bit confused. He felt comfortable around Elizabeth and that made him uncomfortable. He had just met her yesterday, it was like part of her seemed so familiar.

"Not really. I used to do boxing in high school. I guess I've just came to see how short life is and how precious it is. Nothing wrong with having dreams for the future, but you can't spend all our time on Cloud Nine," said Elizabeth.

Jason shrugged. It was weird how wise Elizabeth sounded. They were all only eighteen, but she sounded way older. It was like she lived an entire lifetime. He would find that pretty odd for a girl that looks like Elizabeth to have a lifetime worth of things. She just seemed like the type that had lived a fairly protecting life in the best communities. He just had a gut feeling there was a lot more to Elizabeth.

"You're a very strange person," said Kimberly after picking up on the conversation.

"Everyone is strange in their own ways. Sometimes I just guess some people just have better understanding of life than others," said Elizabeth shrugging.

English was boring as ever to Elizabeth. Just because she was decent at it didn't mean she enjoyed the class. She wasn't into it at all. She just wanted this class over with so she never had to write essays ever again. She hated last year when her high school brought in computers and she had to learn to type all over again. She did just fine on her typewriter. But now she really got the hang of typing on computers. It was still strange to be using them, but at least it didn't get jammed like a typewriter.

In Calculus, Elizabeth recognized Trini from yesterday. She walked up to the table. She was glad to at least have found some really cool people yesterday. That could have been disastrous without their help. She'd be in the hospital likely and that guy would have screwed up his whole life.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked Elizabeth before actually taking a seat.

"Not at all," said Trini.

Elizabeth grimaced as her bag fell from her shoulder hitting her side. She was so sore. She hadn't even looked to see how bad it looked, she was a little too afraid to do so. She was afraid on how bad it would look.

"How ae you feeling?" asked Trini.

"Sore," said Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you don't want to get it checked out?" asked Trini.

"Nah, I'm just glad it wasn't my head taking those blows," said Elizabeth.

Trini nodded in agreement. She glad to see Elizabeth at least made it to class. Trini wasn't even sure Elizabeth would make it through the night without needed to go a hospital. It looked really bad.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Laurence and yes I'm an actual professor. I'm passing around the syllabus. I'm not wasting my time talking about it. Show up for class. I also don't accept late work unless there is a legitimate excuse and fi you are late on an exam day I won't allow you in," said the professor.

Professor Laurence looked barely out of college himself. He was still quite attractive on the standard of a professor. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had on khaki pants and stripped t-shirt. He wasn't completely out of the fashion scene, at least by Elizabeth's standard of fashion for men.

The class wasn't horrid but it was no walk in the park either. Elizabeth wouldn't have it any other way. She loved science and math. She was up for the challenge of a calculus course. She almost forgot about the Youth Center among her classes. Leon was more than willing to work around Elizabeth's extensive schedule. He also put her to work right away and put in an order for the Youth Center's logo shirt for her. She spent a lot time chopping up the very dead garden so she could start over next spring. The Youth Center was extremely understaffed. She supposed the students would rather work in stores and intern at the big companies then a Youth Center, which was true but sad.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Huge thanks to the guest that reviewed if you are reading. Thank you everyone else for taking the time to read to this point. I'm going on vacation come 6/29 to 7/2 so I may not get a chance to update but I will be writing when I get the chance. I also have a poll up so you readers can tell me which idea you would like to see more of.


End file.
